The present invention relates generally to improvements in receptacles for dispensing particulate materials and it relates more particularly to an improved receptacle for containing and selectively dispensing a plurality of particulate materials such as condiments, powdered spices and the like.
In the storing and table dispensing of salt, peppers, and other spices, vegetable powders such as onion and garlic powders and the like, it is a common practice to package each of these in individual containers which may be provided with cover members movable between open and closed positions and a multi-apertured member overlying or movable into registry with the container opening. While the conventional salt and pepper cellar and the conventional dispensing type containers for spices and vegetable powders are satisfactory for general kitchen use they possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages when employed at the table. Since each condiment and spice requires a separate container, their use is awkward, inconvenient, expensive and space consuming, and otherwise leaves much to be desired.